BioHorror
by Marcus Rey
Summary: Umbrella used Orochimaru to study the T-Virus on the populance of Konoha. It leeked, destoying all evidance of the country. The survivors of that day moved to Racoon city hopeing for a new life. *Editing.* Naruto/Resident evil 1/0 crossover.
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story other than the plot and random Ocs that may or may not show up. If you are under the delusion that I do own them, then please run into the nearest available wall to rearrange your brain-cells. If you are underaged then please ask permission from your parents or guardians before running into the previously discussed wall. My beta recommended using a brick wall to avoid damage to the innocent wall.**

Naruto is 9/17 and Itachi is 6/14 in this chapter.

Theme: I devise my own demise. By Papa Roach

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

October 10th 1990

The third Hokage sighed. Close to tries. In his hand was a notebook. It was Orochimaru's experiment log. Reading the book was like tearing a third of his soul out. One of his own students could do such horrible things...and to his own best friend's grandson... They found his dead body with a hole in the middle of his face... Basterd got what he disserved... However the Boy was nowhere to be found. The council was thrilled to here this.

Speaking of which...

The council sent word to the villagers that Orochimaru was a hero for torturing the 'demon child' as they so kindly called him. There was one thing that they couldn't mask though. He smiled remembering when he read the contents of the notebook aloud for the whole village to hear when they started to celebrate seeing their shocked faces when he had all the gates of Konoha locked.

ANBU were currently patrolling and the streets for any weird activities armed with flashlights, lighters, and katanas.

Meanwhile however he sat in his nice classy chair with two ANBU guards. Being Hokage did have it perks... too bad he was terribly board. Sighing he pulled out the notebook wiping away unshed tears he looked out the window. Black birds seemed to be gathering around the forest... Having nothing to do he wrote on the piece of paper in front of him.

_Birds acting strange._

_Village sealed off from the outside._

_...Bored!_

"...Were was I oh yes. entry #53" He mumbled to himself looking down at the page.

_September 5th 1980_

_Research is growing at an alarming rate! Test subject #89's arm seems to be liquefying and morphing back to normal! Test subject #1-15 and #60-74 died due to the chemicals however Umbrella told me that they are sending more over._

Skipping over a half the pages in the book he came to a black flipping to the next one another page blank? Turning to the next one he found big writing signally? Widening his eyes as he read bits and parts of the passage he jumped to his feet calling ANBU immediately.

_October 10th 1989_

_My last test subject is now nine years old! And as a birthday present I gave him the first mutated bird! Soon to be in mass production around Konoha! I might as well describe them so I don't forget later... really hard to tell the deference between real and mutated…_

_They have three red eyes. (Working to fix that.) They fly in large flocks. Unlike the other T-virus counter parts however, these are surely territorial. If they are disturbed in anyway then they attack. The boy seems to understand that and walks near only to give it food. He will make a great weapon- (a black line crossed off the rest of the page.)_

Running to the window he saw the flock of hundreds of birds swop down upon the village streets. People calling for help. Only to receive none. Anbu being ripped to shreds. The window shattered as around ten birds flew in. two turned on him only to be grabbed out of the air and crush by the Hokages hands. The others pecked the Anbu to death, before they could even slash one.

Leaning against the wall he slides down it slowly as the birds continued to feast on the dead bodies of his two ANBU. The book fell calmly to his lap opening to a page. Seemingly the last entry.

_...It is finished. Finally after 4 years of research I finally found out the way to make the whole village pay for their stupidity._

_My...no our mighty Virus! The Tryrent Virus!_

_With the virus gone public every village will have no choice but to beg at Umbrellas feet for a cure! I would have given them an unlimited supply of money! I'd rise in the ranks faster then even Wesker...(their was lines that looked like it was written by a half dead person...and whoever wrote this was Obviously drooling...) the power is... (More lines but he could make out (limit) and the rest was illegible. With bloodstains. Until in fine print very different from Orochimaru's handwriting.)_

_Umbrella will be proud..._

**Here was an underline that got killed because people can't allow underlines in the middle of the chapter. dont see why as it is SUPPOSED to be a divider between sections. Not my fault if you can't continue reading from there...**

_A Dog ANBU and a Cat ANBU were taking the route they were supposed to be guarding. Until they saw a toddler boy with spiky black hair sucking on his thumb walking over to a giant black bird resting on a poll. Running forward the cat ANBU grabbed the boy before he got to close, "What are you doing here!" flailing his arms around the boy kicking the mask of the ANBU a couple of times, "WEK DO OGH NE! (Let go of me!)" The boy shouted loudly. The bird opened it eyes fast._

_Its deep red orbs found the source of the noise and flapped it large wings cawing at them. Its cry was answer with others. Then more. Then more. The sound was deafening when they flew... The sound of screams filled the now black sky. Mostly everyone never saw the Sun ever again..._

Snapping his eyes open Itachi panted. Shaking his head Itachi sighed, "Damn that dream." Those that survived that night were few. So few he counted them off with his hand. 'Cat, Dog, Asuma's pregnant wife, Hayate, and me. Hokage-sama was alive but he disappeared a day latter giving some book to Dog, and lastly Hayate's girlfriend.'

Shaking his head he jumped out of bed. Ripping a day from the calendar it stated in bold black letters _June 16th 1998_

Grabbing a white t-shirt and blue pants he changed while walking. A feat not easily gained.

Heading down the stairs he looked at a photo on the wall. Him (13), Kakashi (Dog), Kabuto (Cat), and a five-year-old Konohamaru were sitting on a Hummer's hood smiling at the person taking the picture, who was Konohamaru's mom. Grease was all over their faces and Kabuto holding a wrench clearly indicated that they were fixing the car.

Smiling at the picture he entered the Kitchen, on the dinner table was now 8 year old Konohamaru, Kakashi, and Asuma's wife, Isabella.

Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask or a headband. His gravity defying hair was the same; his eyes were both the same color as he was wearing contacts. He wore a grey t-shirt with a black overcoat and black pants. Nodding to him he sat at the table eating in silence. Around five minutes passed as they ate, When Itachi stood up and grabbed everyone's plate. Isabella left the house a minute later with Konohamaru with her. Kakashi headed to the office ahead of him, 'Damn basterd.' Taking his time he read the 'Raccoon Weekly' newspaper.

_Raccoon Weekly: _

**_Monsters in Arklay Mountains?_**

_Some people claim they've seen monsters in the Arklay Mountains. The monsters are supposedly about the same size as large dogs and usually run in a pack as wolves do. This may sound like a group of ordinary wild dogs, but these monsters are surprisingly fierce and hard to hurt. They say these dogs won't bother you unless you wake them, so you smart readers should stay out of the Arklay Mountains for the time being. But if you're looking for adventure, check it out! You wanna try?_

Sneering at the paper he growled. After the survivors of Konoha got ready to warn the other villages it was already to late. They were already wiped out, only a kid his age named Gaara survived.

Gathering supplies they patched each other up and began crossing a mountain. On their way they encountered the dogs... if you could call them that. Killing a couple until they reached Raccoon city.

Shaking his head of those thoughts he headed out the door, getting ready to work. Seriously working as the S.T.A.R.S. point man is tough work.

S.T.A.R.S. shooting range.

Kakashi walked in the shooting range Berretta in hand. Looking over he noticed the new member from Bravo team shooting at the target twenty feet away. She somehow got out of Collage at the age of eighteen with a medical degree. Apparently she needed field experience before she could start making medicine for the military. 'What was her name? ... Rebecca Chambers!'

Walking over he took the target next to her placing earmuffs on his head. Looking at his target he raised his gun letting loose all eight of the guns bullets in a close two seconds. Pressing a button to move the target in a shape of a man toward him. Hearing no more bangs he noticed Rebecca's target also move closer. Looking to hers he laughed. One bullet hole in the head, each lung, liver, heart, head, and. Were the balls are supposed to be, while his had all the bullets scattered across the man's chest and head.

Taking off his earmuffs he made to make his leave when the doors opened revealing the new captain, Albert Wesker.

He narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust that man, and he didn't care that he showed it openly. The way he acts just SCREAMS 'Hi I don't care if you die just as long as I live.'

'I wonder were Itachi is? Must have seen a black cat and took the long way around again… I'm so proud.'

Raccoon Forest unknown coordinates

A bang echoed through the clearing as a dog was shot through the head. A pumping of a shotgun was heard was a 17 year old walked out.

The boy shook his head and placed sunglasses securely over his eyes. His blond hair fell over his head. He wore black loose trousers, with a dark red skin tight shirt, covered with an open loose brown jacket.

Strapping his shotgun around his back he heaved an army bag off his back. Zipping it open he reveled its contents, "Lets see now; 2 Sweet M4 magnum pistols, 34 bullets. 1 pump action shotgun, 68 shells. And 7 grenades..." His PDA ring interrupted him. Looking at it he pressed the button calmly.

A very recognizable voice along with a face appeared.

Father.

_Naruto,_

_I have a mission for you now. I need you to infiltrate Raccoon Police station and sabotage the Helicopter marked E-13 to go off at 11:00 P.m. the map is being uploaded to your P.A.L._

_This mission is of vital importance._

_Don't fail me._

_I'll be watching..._

The screen fuzzed out and he heard a click behind him. Turning quickly he saw a little box in the bottom of his case open, reveling a small ball with a timer in the middle... 'Ahhhh crap. I hate that place...'

Strapping the ball in place of a grenade he flung the bag over his shoulder and shot off down the mountain toward the place he hated the most.

Mankind.

* * *

whoopsie is that an underline?

* * *

hmmm

* * *

It is! it is an underine!

REVIEW


	2. Train Derailment pt1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story other than the plot and random Ocs that may or may not show up. If you are under the delusion that I do own them, then please run into the nearest available wall to rearrange your brain-cells. If you are underaged then please ask permission from your parents or guardians before running into the previously discussed wall. My beta recommended using a brick wall to avoid damage to the innocent wall.**

Naruto is 9/17 and Itachi is 6/14 in this chapter.

Theme: I devise my own demise. By Papa Roach

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

October 10th 1990

The third Hokage sighed. Close to tries. In his hand was a notebook. It was Orochimaru's experiment log. Reading the book was like tearing a third of his soul out. One of his own students could do such horrible things...and to his own best friend's grandson... They found his dead body with a hole in the middle of his face... Basterd got what he disserved... However the Boy was nowhere to be found. The council was thrilled to here this.

Speaking of which...

The council sent word to the villagers that Orochimaru was a hero for torturing the 'demon child' as they so kindly called him. There was one thing that they couldn't mask though. He smiled remembering when he read the contents of the notebook aloud for the whole village to hear when they started to celebrate seeing their shocked faces when he had all the gates of Konoha locked.

ANBU were currently patrolling and the streets for any weird activities armed with flashlights, lighters, and katanas.

Meanwhile however he sat in his nice classy chair with two ANBU guards. Being Hokage did have it perks... too bad he was terribly board. Sighing he pulled out the notebook wiping away unshed tears he looked out the window. Black birds seemed to be gathering around the forest... Having nothing to do he wrote on the piece of paper in front of him.

_Birds acting strange._

_Village sealed off from the outside._

_...Bored!_

"...Were was I oh yes. entry #53" He mumbled to himself looking down at the page.

_September 5th 1980_

_Research is growing at an alarming rate! Test subject #89's arm seems to be liquefying and morphing back to normal! Test subject #1-15 and #60-74 died due to the chemicals however Umbrella told me that they are sending more over._

Skipping over a half the pages in the book he came to a black flipping to the next one another page blank? Turning to the next one he found big writing signally? Widening his eyes as he read bits and parts of the passage he jumped to his feet calling ANBU immediately.

_October 10th 1989_

_My last test subject is now nine years old! And as a birthday present I gave him the first mutated bird! Soon to be in mass production around Konoha! I might as well describe them so I don't forget later... really hard to tell the deference between real and mutated…_

_They have three red eyes. (Working to fix that.) They fly in large flocks. Unlike the other T-virus counter parts however, these are surely territorial. If they are disturbed in anyway then they attack. The boy seems to understand that and walks near only to give it food. He will make a great weapon- (a black line crossed off the rest of the page.)_

Running to the window he saw the flock of hundreds of birds swop down upon the village streets. People calling for help. Only to receive none. Anbu being ripped to shreds. The window shattered as around ten birds flew in. two turned on him only to be grabbed out of the air and crush by the Hokages hands. The others pecked the Anbu to death, before they could even slash one.

Leaning against the wall he slides down it slowly as the birds continued to feast on the dead bodies of his two ANBU. The book fell calmly to his lap opening to a page. Seemingly the last entry.

_...It is finished. Finally after 4 years of research I finally found out the way to make the whole village pay for their stupidity._

_My...no our mighty Virus! The Tryrent Virus!_

_With the virus gone public every village will have no choice but to beg at Umbrellas feet for a cure! I would have given them an unlimited supply of money! I'd rise in the ranks faster then even Wesker...(their was lines that looked like it was written by a half dead person...and whoever wrote this was Obviously drooling...) the power is... (More lines but he could make out (limit) and the rest was illegible. With bloodstains. Until in fine print very different from Orochimaru's handwriting.)_

_Umbrella will be proud..._

**Here was an underline that got killed because people can't allow underlines in the middle of the chapter. dont see why as it is SUPPOSED to be a divider between sections. Not my fault if you can't continue reading from there...**

_A Dog ANBU and a Cat ANBU were taking the route they were supposed to be guarding. Until they saw a toddler boy with spiky black hair sucking on his thumb walking over to a giant black bird resting on a poll. Running forward the cat ANBU grabbed the boy before he got to close, "What are you doing here!" flailing his arms around the boy kicking the mask of the ANBU a couple of times, "WEK DO OGH NE! (Let go of me!)" The boy shouted loudly. The bird opened it eyes fast._

_Its deep red orbs found the source of the noise and flapped it large wings cawing at them. Its cry was answer with others. Then more. Then more. The sound was deafening when they flew... The sound of screams filled the now black sky. Mostly everyone never saw the Sun ever again..._

Snapping his eyes open Itachi panted. Shaking his head Itachi sighed, "Damn that dream." Those that survived that night were few. So few he counted them off with his hand. 'Cat, Dog, Asuma's pregnant wife, Hayate, and me. Hokage-sama was alive but he disappeared a day latter giving some book to Dog, and lastly Hayate's girlfriend.'

Shaking his head he jumped out of bed. Ripping a day from the calendar it stated in bold black letters _June 16th 1998_

Grabbing a white t-shirt and blue pants he changed while walking. A feat not easily gained.

Heading down the stairs he looked at a photo on the wall. Him (13), Kakashi (Dog), Kabuto (Cat), and a five-year-old Konohamaru were sitting on a Hummer's hood smiling at the person taking the picture, who was Konohamaru's mom. Grease was all over their faces and Kabuto holding a wrench clearly indicated that they were fixing the car.

Smiling at the picture he entered the Kitchen, on the dinner table was now 8 year old Konohamaru, Kakashi, and Asuma's wife, Isabella.

Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask or a headband. His gravity defying hair was the same; his eyes were both the same color as he was wearing contacts. He wore a grey t-shirt with a black overcoat and black pants. Nodding to him he sat at the table eating in silence. Around five minutes passed as they ate, When Itachi stood up and grabbed everyone's plate. Isabella left the house a minute later with Konohamaru with her. Kakashi headed to the office ahead of him, 'Damn basterd.' Taking his time he read the 'Raccoon Weekly' newspaper.

_Raccoon Weekly: _

**_Monsters in Arklay Mountains?_**

_Some people claim they've seen monsters in the Arklay Mountains. The monsters are supposedly about the same size as large dogs and usually run in a pack as wolves do. This may sound like a group of ordinary wild dogs, but these monsters are surprisingly fierce and hard to hurt. They say these dogs won't bother you unless you wake them, so you smart readers should stay out of the Arklay Mountains for the time being. But if you're looking for adventure, check it out! You wanna try?_

Sneering at the paper he growled. After the survivors of Konoha got ready to warn the other villages it was already to late. They were already wiped out, only a kid his age named Gaara survived.

Gathering supplies they patched each other up and began crossing a mountain. On their way they encountered the dogs... if you could call them that. Killing a couple until they reached Raccoon city.

Shaking his head of those thoughts he headed out the door, getting ready to work. Seriously working as the S.T.A.R.S. point man is tough work.

S.T.A.R.S. shooting range.

Kakashi walked in the shooting range Berretta in hand. Looking over he noticed the new member from Bravo team shooting at the target twenty feet away. She somehow got out of Collage at the age of eighteen with a medical degree. Apparently she needed field experience before she could start making medicine for the military. 'What was her name? ... Rebecca Chambers!'

Walking over he took the target next to her placing earmuffs on his head. Looking at his target he raised his gun letting loose all eight of the guns bullets in a close two seconds. Pressing a button to move the target in a shape of a man toward him. Hearing no more bangs he noticed Rebecca's target also move closer. Looking to hers he laughed. One bullet hole in the head, each lung, liver, heart, head, and. Were the balls are supposed to be, while his had all the bullets scattered across the man's chest and head.

Taking off his earmuffs he made to make his leave when the doors opened revealing the new captain, Albert Wesker.

He narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust that man, and he didn't care that he showed it openly. The way he acts just SCREAMS 'Hi I don't care if you die just as long as I live.'

'I wonder were Itachi is? Must have seen a black cat and took the long way around again… I'm so proud.'

Raccoon Forest unknown coordinates

A bang echoed through the clearing as a dog was shot through the head. A pumping of a shotgun was heard was a 17 year old walked out.

The boy shook his head and placed sunglasses securely over his eyes. His blond hair fell over his head. He wore black loose trousers, with a dark red skin tight shirt, covered with an open loose brown jacket.

Strapping his shotgun around his back he heaved an army bag off his back. Zipping it open he reveled its contents, "Lets see now; 2 Sweet M4 magnum pistols, 34 bullets. 1 pump action shotgun, 68 shells. And 7 grenades..." His PDA ring interrupted him. Looking at it he pressed the button calmly.

A very recognizable voice along with a face appeared.

Father.

_Naruto,_

_I have a mission for you now. I need you to infiltrate Raccoon Police station and sabotage the Helicopter marked E-13 to go off at 11:00 P.m. the map is being uploaded to your P.A.L._

_This mission is of vital importance._

_Don't fail me._

_I'll be watching..._

The screen fuzzed out and he heard a click behind him. Turning quickly he saw a little box in the bottom of his case open, reveling a small ball with a timer in the middle... 'Ahhhh crap. I hate that place...'

Strapping the ball in place of a grenade he flung the bag over his shoulder and shot off down the mountain toward the place he hated the most.

Mankind.

* * *

whoopsie is that an underline?

* * *

hmmm

* * *

It is! it is an underine!

REVIEW


End file.
